Party games or devices, such as piñatas, have been widely used as a form of entertainment for celebratory events, such as for children's birthday parties and the like, for many years and since the early sixteenth century. A piñata generally is comprised of cardboard, paper mâché, or other such material that can be easily punctured to release its contents, by use of a baseball bat, a stick, or other such object.
Paper mâché piñatas are the most typical type of piñata available for purchase, which construction usually comprises forming a support structure by rolling or wadding paper, or by forming a cardboard structure, and then strips of scrap paper such as newspaper can be dipped into a paste and layered over the support structure, so as to cover it completely. The structure is generally then left to dry, and once dry, the structure can be cut in half and the inner support structure may be removed, leaving a hollow structure. The two halves of the hollow structure are then glued together again and/or fastened with tape. Lastly, a hole can be created within the hollow structure, and candy, toys, or other objects can be inserted, and the hole taped or otherwise closed. The hollow structure can then be decorated using paint, colored paper, cardstock, or by other means.
A piñata functions by being filled with candy, toys, or any such object or treat typically suitable for children, and then by being hung by a string from a tree or other object having a sufficient height. Then, typically, children will use a baseball bat or a stick to strike the piñata until the structure of it is sufficiently punctured and breaks to release its contents, with the first person or child to break the piñata being the winner. Alternatively, children or persons may be blindfolded while attempting to strike the piñata, thereby increasing the difficulty of the piñata game. As yet another attempt to increase the difficulty of the piñata game, children may be blindfolded, spun around until somewhat dizzy, and then can attempt to strike the piñata.
Nevertheless, piñatas made of paper mâché may be too easily punctured, and therefore may not provide entertainment for a long duration of time. Additionally, as children are typically blindfolded and dizzy after spinning around when attempting to strike a piñata, such an action can result in injuries to multiple persons. Furthermore, the traditional piñata has been in existence for a particularly long time, and therefore its design may no longer be found interesting or novel as a form of entertainment for children.
Attempts to remedy the deficiencies of piñatas have been undertaken, such as for example the creation of a piñata having multiple ribbons attached to its structure, and wherein one of the ribbons is attached to the piñata's “door,” and once pulled, the ribbon will open the door to release the contents of the piñata. However, such a method is still deficient, because it generally removes the element of explosion of the piñata, which thereby eliminates much of the entertainment provided. Additionally, the first ribbon pulled may be the ribbon to open the piñata, thereby resulting in a very short-lived duration of entertainment.
Therefore, there exists a previously unappreciated need for a piñata, or similar burstable device, which explodes by a mechanism that does not involve striking the piñata with a baseball bat or stick, so as to prevent injuries. Additionally, there exists a need to provide a burstable entertainment device that is more novel than the traditional piñata form.
Furthermore, there exists a need to provide a burstable entertainment device that will achieve the foregoing objectives, while still providing a long duration of entertainment. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.